Seven Minutes in heaven
by BearGirl01
Summary: When Starfire forces the titans tow play a game our two birds are trapped together in a closet. What will happen? Will Nightwing confess his love for Raven our will he back out. Future!Titans


7 minutes in Heaven

Teen titans

Oneshot

Parings: Robin/Raven hints of Beast Boy/ Terra Cybrog/Bumblebee Aqualad/Raven Speedy/Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, if I did things would have been very different.

words: 1,444

Authors note: This is an old dabble I found on my computer the other day and decided to fix it up and post it. Please mind any grammatical errors, it was kind of rushed. Beast Boy has been changed to Changeling and Robin to Nightwing because this is set in the future and I don't think they would keep the names when they that old.

'Oh friend Raven please join us in the game of heaven and minutes' Starfire pleaded knocking on the door of the more secluded member of the titans who hadn't been seen for most the day 'Friend Changeling and Nightwing are playing'

'Starfire I have already said no, besides most of these games you make us play are pointless and someone, usually Changeling, gets hurt,' the purple haired women said opening the door with a raised eyebrow. It's not because she was trying to be mean to the outgoing member of the group, she just really did not enjoy the games that Starfire made her play and due to the fact that Cyborg was away "helping" the Titans East again Beast Boy and been disturbing Raven non-stop because he had been bored without his best friend and Starfire usually didn't understand what he meant and he didn't dare disturb Nightwing he had annoyed Raven and it had taken its toll on her and her patience.

'I shall do your chores for a week' Starfire said with a somewhat sly smile that she most probably learned from Changeling, it was common knowledge in the tower knew that Raven loathed doing chores. Being a neat person and cleaning your own mess was one thing but cleaning other people mess, especially Changeling's made Raven more irritated then usual as most of his stuff was left to fester until it was her turn to do laundry or any other chore that Nightwing made her do.

'Fine, Ill join but that doesn't mean I will enjoy it or partake in any of your stupid ideas' Raven sighed, taking the up her hood she sighed loudly to show to Alien that she was not happy. It was going to be a long night for the empath, she could already tell. With a cry of glee, Starfire pulled Raven out of her room before she had even had a chance to change out of her pajamas much to the women's dismay.

'Nice outfit' Changeling smirked when Starfire pulled Raven into the game room where Nightwing and Changeling were sitting waiting for the girls. 'We should take a picture to show everyone that Raven does not live in her leotard like we thought' He snicked and ignored the warning looks from Nightwing  
'One more word and I'll make sure you never have kids' Raven growled and crossed her arms over her chest watching Changeling who was grinning, ignoring Ravens threat. Rubbing her temples and calming herself down before she threw him out the window again. The night was young and she didn't want to ruin it for the others by making them fix Changeling again. Nightwing excused himself saying that he needed to get the stuff that star left behind.

The young women looked around and realized how much had really changed in the past couple of years, most of them had grown out of their teen names and gone by new ones, Beast Boy was the first on who had changed his name. When he hit 18, he deiced that Beast Boy sound too immature and changed it to Changeling, he also thought that the name would attract more girls. Robin now Nightwing had also decided to change his name but his view was that he no longer wanted to be known as Batman's sidekick and out of his shadow and wanted the world to see his greatness and not just Batman's former ward.  
Relationships had also ended. After dating a couple of months Starfire and Nightwing had broken up after realizing that they were both too different and that they were better off as close friends. Changeling and her had also dated for about a week, though they both realized that they did not want that kind of relationship and that Changeling was still very much in love with Terra.

'Friend Raven?' Starfire said softly breaking Raven out of her train of thought, not wanting to startle Raven.  
'Sorry' Raven Blushed 'Just was trying to remember the game' she lied trying to cover up that she was daydreaming, she didn't want another excuse for Changeling to make more jokes.

'Seven minutes in heaven' Nightwing smiled coming through the door with a hat filled with names 'I have also taken the liberty to invite the Titans East over since Cyborg was to leave today anyway, so it was a perfect opportunity to see our friends again '

After the Titans East had arrived and everyone had said their hellos everyone settled in for the game. The first to pull out a name was Cyborg who was secretly hoping it would be Bumblebees but much to everyone's amusement, it was Changelings

'Dude! Your lips go anywhere near mine there will be problems' Changeling cried and before any objections were made by the boys, Starfire shoved them into the closet with a threat that if they tried to escape that she would make them eat all the food that she had made. Neither wanting to get sick again decided to stay in the closet and talk about the upcoming game that apparently was ten times better the mage monkey 4. When they came out it was the next person turn

'I know who I want to be in there with' Speedy whispered to Aqualad who grinned and nodded. Both boys looked over to Raven, checking out her outfit while the said Titan was once again was lost in thought

After a couple of people had gone Starfire decided, it would be Ravens turn much to the horror of the titan.  
'Pick a name' she grinned and pushed the hat into Ravens face not giving her a choice in the matter. With a sigh Raven gingerly placed her hand into the hat and pulled out a the first card she touched. Both Speedy and Aqualad crossed the fingers and secretly hoped it would be one of them.

Raven glanced down at the name and gasped, attempting to throw the name back into the hat and almost succeeded before Starfire caught her and quickly snatched the name card from Ravens hand.  
'Friend Nightwing' She grinned and looked at the two titans. Nightwing looked pleasantly shocked while Raven looked like she could die from embarrassment, two audible groan were heard from Aqualad and Speedy both who were very upset with what had happened.  
Before either, one of them could say a word Starfire pushed both of them into the closet locking it from the outside  
'Have fun and no leaving' she laughed, everyone knew her warning was for Raven.

In the closet Raven blushed and was secretly, glad that she had left her hood up. While trying to find a place to sit and wait out the seven minutes Nightwing decided to break the ice.  
'You know Raven, I don't know why you wear that hood all the time' Nightwing asked, though he really didn't expect and answer from the women he could Raven struggling to from a response and silently cursing under her breath.  
'You hide your face to often' Nightwing continued 'and I hate it because I love seeing the way you become so shocked at little things and your eyes become a little wider or when you try so hard not to smile but end up failing. Your don't realize how beautiful you are Raven and you shouldn't not have to hide because of what you think people might say about you' Nightwing said in a matter of fact tone and gently pushed her hood down, reveling the blushing face of the women he had come to love.

'Maybe I should show you how beautiful you really are' He grinned wickedly and pressed his lips gently against hers. Neither were expecting Raven to throw her arms around him and deepen the kiss

'Finally!' Starfire, who had been listening the whole time, squealed. She had been secretly been trying to get the two together since both of them liked each other but both were to afraid, which is why she had this whole night set up.


End file.
